1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor method and a method of forming the same, and more generally to a non-volatile memory and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory provides the property of multiple entries, retrievals and erasures of data, and is able to retain the stored information even when the electrical power is off. Therefore, a non-volatile memory is widely used in personal computers and consumer electronic products.
As the level of integration of a non-volatile memory is getting higher, the critical dimension such as the width of bit lines is accordingly reduced. However, a narrower width of the bit lines leads to higher resistance, so that the current of the memory cell is reduced and the over-high bit line loading is caused.
If the junction depth of the bit lines is increased to resolve the higher resistance of the bit lines, not only the short channel effect is generated, the problem of junction leakage also occurs. If a high concentration of dopant is used to form a shallow junction of the bit lines to obviate the short channel effect and the junction leakage problem caused by the deep junction, the overloading problem of the bit lines remains unresolved due to the limitation of the solid-state solubility.